Na około Księżyca/14
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Na około Księżyca Noc trwająca 354 i pół godziny. W chwili tego niespodziewanego zjawiska pocisk był oddalony o 50 kilometrów od północnego bieguna księżycowego. Kilka sekund wystarczyły mu do pogrążenia się w zupełną ciemność przestworza! Przejście to odbyło się tak raptownie, bez zmniejszenia się drgań i światła, iż zdawało się, że gwiazda zagasła pod potężnem dmuchnięciem. – Księżyc roztopił się, znikł! – krzyknął Ardan osłupiały. I w istocie, żaden odbłysk, żaden cień nie ukazały się na tej tarczy przed chwilą tak błyszczącej. Ciemność była całkowita, a promieniowanie gwiazd bardziej ją jeszcze zwiększało. Była to owa »ciemność«, jaką odznaczają się noce księżycowe, trwające 354 i pół godziny dla każdego punktu tarczy; długa noc wynika skutkiem równości ruchów księżyca: postępowego i wirowego; jednego w około siebie samego, drugiego w około ziemi. Pocisk pogrążony w stożku cienia satelity pozbawiony był wpływu promieni słonecznych. Wewnątrz panowała ciemność zupełna. Towarzysze wzajemnie się nie widzieli. Trzeba było usunąć te ciemności, i, jakkolwiek Barbicane był bardzo oszczędnym w użyciu gazu, którego zapas nie był zbyt wielki, był zmuszony światło zapalić. – Niech dyabli porwą tę jasną gwiazdę, która nas zmusza do wypalania gazu, zamiast nam darmo użyczyć swych promieni! – krzyknął rozgniewany Ardan. – Nie trzeba obwiniać słońca – odpowiedział Nicholl. – Ono temu niewinne, lecz księżyc, który stanął pomiędzy nami, a niem. – Nie, to słońce winno! – upierał się Ardan. – Nie, to księżyc! – twierdził Nicholl. Sprzeczce tej położył koniec Barbicane, mówiąc: – Moi przyjaciele, ani temu księżyc, ani słońce nie winno. Winien jest pocisk, który zamiast trzymać się ściśle swej drogi, zboczył z niej, a jeśli będziemy sprawiedliwi, to całą winę powinniśmy złożyć na ów przeklęty bolid, który tak niefortunnie zmienił pierwotny nasz kierunek. – Zgoda – wtrącił Ardan – jeżeli zatem winowajcę wykryliśmy, i sprawa została załatwioną, zasiądźmy do śniadania. Po całonocnych trudach należy nam się posiłek. Propozycya ta została naturalnie jednomyślnie przyjętą. Ardan w ciągu paru minut przygotował śniadanie. Podróżnicy nasi wszakże jedli aby jeść, pili bez humoru, nie okraszając uczty ani toastami ani wiwatami. Odważni ci ludzie, wciągnięci w tę ciemną przepaść, pozbawieni blasku promieni słonecznych, czuli się mocno zaniepokojeni. Rozmawiali o tej nieskończenie długiej nocy, trwającej 354 godzin, czyli blizko 15 dni. Barbicane, korzystając ze sposobności, udzielił przyjaciołom kilku objaśnień, dotyczących tego ciekawego zjawiska. – Ciekawe, prawdziwie ciekawe zjawisko – mówił Barbicane – bo chociaż każda półkula księżyca pozbawiona jest światła słonecznego przez dni 15, to ta, po nad którą obecnie się znajdujemy, podczas swej długiej nocy, nie widzi nawet ziemi oświeconej. Słowem, księżyc, stosując tę nazwę do naszej sferoidy, jest tylko z jednej strony tarczy. Gdyby to samo zdarzało się na ziemi, to jest, gdyby n. p. Europa nigdy nie widziała księżyca, a widzialnym był on tylko przez jej antipodów, to wyobraźcie sobie zdziwienie europejczyka przybyłego do Australii. – Wówczas odbywanoby podróże dla zobaczenia księżyca! – odezwał się Ardan. – Otóż – prawił dalej Barbicane – tak samo zdziwieni są Selenici, zamieszkujący stronę księżyca odwróconą od ziemi, to jest, stronę niewidzialną z kuli ziemskiej. _ A którą mybyśmy widzieli – dodał Nicholl – gdybyśmy tu przybyli na nowiu księżyca, to jest o 15 dni później. – Muszę jeszcze dodać – mówił Barbicane – iż mieszkaniec strony widzialnej jest hojnie od natury uposażonym, ze szkodą swych braci, zamieszkujących stronę niewidzialną. Ci ostatni, jak widzicie, mają głęboką noc trwającą 354 godzin; tamci przeciwnie, gdy słońce, przyświecające im przez dwa tygodnie, zachodzi pod poziom, widzą wschodzącą na poziom przeciwległy gwiazdę świetną; ziemię, 13 razy większą od tego księżyca, jaki my znamy; ziemię, rozwijającą się na średnicy dwóch stopni, udzielającą jej światła 13 razy silniejszego i nie przyćmionego warstwą atmosferyczną; ziemię, znikającą wówczas, gdy słońce na nowo powraca. – Śliczny frazes! – zawołał Ardan. – Stąd wniosek – prawił dalej Barbicane –iż ta strona widzialna tarczy, musi być nader przyjemną do mieszkania, gdyż roztacza się z niej widok albo na słońce podczas pełni, albo na ziemię podczas nowiu księżyca. – Ale za tę przyjemność – rzekł Nicholl – trzeba znosić upały, sprowadzane przez to światło. – Wspólną jest ta niedogodność dla obu stron tarczy, bo światło odbite przez ziemię jest widocznie pozbawione ciepła. Ta wszakże strona niewidzialna jest jeszcze więcej przez gorąco trapioną. Mówię to dla twojej Nichollu wiadomości, bo Ardan prawdopodobnie tego nie zrozumie. – Dziękuję! – z ukłonem odpowiedział Ardan. – Wistocie – mówił dalej Barbicane – gdy strona niewidzialna otrzymuje jednocześnie światło i ciepło słoneczne, to dlatego, że księżyc jest na nowiu, czyli, że jest w złączeniu, to jest pomiędzy słońcem a ziemią. Znajduje się więc bliżej o dwa razy wziętą odległość od ziemi. Odległość te obliczać można na dwóchsetną część odległości, oddzielającej słońce od ziemi, co w cyfrze okrągłej wyniesie 200.000 mil. Strona zatem niewidzialna jest bliżej słońca o 200.000 mil, gdy odbiera jego promienie. – Bardzo słusznie – odpowiedział Nicholl. – Przeciwnie… – rzekł znowu Barbicane. – Proszę o słówko – przerwał Ardan. – Co takiego? – zapytał Barbicane. – Oto, chcę dokończyć to objaśnienie. – Skądże to znowu? _ Aby was przekonać, że zrozumiałem. – Słuchamy – rzekł Barbicane z uśmiechem. – Przeciwnie – ciągnął dalej Michał, naśladując ton i ruchy Barbicana – przeciwnie, gdy strona widzialna księżyca jest od słońca oświecona, to dlatego, iż księżyc jest w pełni, czyli, że leży naprzeciw słońca w stosunku do ziemi. Odległość więc, dzieląca go od słońca, wzrasta i dochodzi w cyfrze okrągłej do 200.000 mil, a ciepło jakie otrzymuje, musi być nieco mniejsze. – Wyśmienicie! – zawołał Barbicane. – Wiesz co, Ardanie, że jak na artystę, posiadasz dużo inteligencyi. – Wiem – niedbale odpowiedział Ardan – my z bulwaru włoskiego wszyscy jesteśmy tacy! Barbicane uścisnął rękę swego wesołego towarzysza i począł dalej wyliczać korzyści mieszkańców strony widzialnej. Wspomniał o zaćmieniach słońca, które tylko z tej strony tarczy księżyca obserwować można, bo dla wywołania ich potrzeba koniecznie, aby księżyc był w przeciwnym kierunku. Te zaćmienia, pochodzące stąd, że ziemia staje pomiędzy księżycem a słońcem, mogą trwać dwie godziny, w czasie których skutkiem łamania się promienia jej atmosfery, ziemia musi wyglądać jak punkcik czarny na słońcu. – A zatem – rzekł Nicholl – półkula niewidzialna jest bardzo upośledzoną od natury. – Wistocie – odparł Barbicane – upośledzona, ale nie zupełnie. Rzeczywiście, wskutek pewnego chwiania się około środka, księżyc dozwala ziemi widzieć tylko więcej niż połowę swej tarczy. Księżyc jest jakby zegar, którego środek ciężkości odwrócony jest od kuli ziemskiej, a który waha się regularnie. Skąd powstaje to wahanie? Stąd, iż jego ruch wirowy na około swej osi ma prędkość jednostajną, podczas gdy ruch jego postępowy naokoło ziemi nie ma szybkości jednostajnej. W perigeum szybkość postępowa przeważa, a księżyc ukazuje pewną tylko część swego brzegu zachodniego. W apogeum przeważa znowu szybkość wirowa, i wtedy ukazuje się kawałek brzegu wschodniego. Jest to odcinek mający około 8 stopni, ukazujący się raz na wschodzie, drugi raz na zachodzie. Z tego wynika, iż na 1000 swych części, księżyc pokazuje ich 569. – Mniejsza o to – odezwał się Ardan – jeśli zostaniemy Selenitami, będziemy mieszkali na stronie widzialnej. Ja bardzo lubię światło! – Aby się tylko atmosfera nie zgęściła na drugiej połowie, jak to utrzymują astronomowie – mówił Nicholl. – I to niezłe zastrzeżenie – odrzekł Ardan. Po spożyciu śniadania obserwatorowie wrócili do swych zajęć. Próbowali, czy nie dojrzą czegoś przez ciemne szyby, przygaszając światło wewnątrz pocisku, lecz nic nie spostrzegli. Barbicana zajmował objaw trudny do wytłumaczenia. Dlaczego pocisk nie spadał na księżyc, znajdując się w tak niewielkiej od niego odległości, bo wynoszącej tylko 50 kilometrów. Gdyby bieg jego był szybki, wówczas zrozumiałby, dlaczego nie spadł, ale nie było czem wytłumaczyć tego oporu sile przyciągającej księżyca przy prędkości stosunkowo bardzo nieznacznej. Może pocisk ulegał jakiemu wpływowi obcemu? Czy ciało jego utrzymywało go w eterze? Widocznem było, iż nie dosięgnie żadnego punktu księżyca. Dokąd więc dążył? Czy oddalał się od tarczy, lub czy też zbliżał się do niej! Czy uniesiony był w ową noc głęboką przez nieskończoność? Jak się czegoś dowiedzieć, jak coś obliczyć wśród tych ciemności? Te i podobne pytania niepokoiły Barbicana, ale rozstrzygnąć ich nie umiał. Być też może, że gwiazda była niedaleko, o kilka mil zaledwie, ale cóż z tego, kiedy jej dostrzedz nie mogli. Jeśli był szmer jaki na jej powierzchni, oni go nie słyszeli. Brakło powietrza, tego przewodnika głosu, aby do nich dojść mogły jęki owego księżyca, którego legendy arabskie nazywają »człowiekiem na wpół skamieniałym, ale jeszcze drgającym«. Przyznać trzeba, iż najcierpliwszego obserwatora mogło to rozdrażnić. Właśnie ta półkula nieznana ukrywała się przed ich wzrokiem. Ta strona tarczy, która dwa tygodnie wcześniej, lub dwa tygodnie później, byłaby lub będzie tak wspaniale oświetloną promieniami słońca, niknęła teraz w zupełnej ciemności. A gdzież będzie pocisk za dwa tygodnie? Któż to mógł przewidzieć? Obserwacye selenograficzne przypuszczają powszechnie, że skład niewidzialnej półkuli księżycowej jest zupełnie podobny do składu półkuli widzialnej. Dostrzegają rzeczywiście prawie siódmą jej część w chwili tego ważenia się księżyca około swej osi, o jakich Barbicane wspomniał. Otóż na tych kawałkach dostrzeganych, były tylko płaszczyzny i góry zwyczajne i okręgowe, jak nie mniej kratery wskazane na mapie. Można więc było przypuścić tę samą naturę, ten sam świat wyschnięty i martwy. A jednakże, jeśli atmosfera przeniosła się na tę stronę? Jeśli powietrze i woda ożywiły te lądy odrodzone? Jeśli wegetacya trwa tam jeszcze? Jeśli zwierzęta zaludniają te lądy i morza? Jeśli i człowiek żyje tam jeszcze? Ileż to kwestyi ciekawych pozostawało do rozwiązania. Ileż to rzeczy niejasnych rozstrzygnęłoby badanie tej półkuli! Cóż to za rozkosz byłaby ujrzeć ten świat, którego nigdy jeszcze oko ludzkie nie widziało! Łatwo więc pojąć, jak nieprzyjemne uczucie ogarnęło podróżników podczas tej ponurej nocy. Wszelkie obserwacye tarczy księżycowej były niemożebne, jedne tylko gwiazdy dostrzegać się dawały dokładnie, i przyznać trzeba, iż nigdy żaden astronom, żaden Faye, żaden Chacornac, żaden Secchi, nie znajdował się w przyjaznych okolicznościach, aby módz je obserwować. Wistocie, nic wyrównać nie mogło świetności tego światła gwiaździstego, skąpanego w najczystszym eterze. Te dyamenty osadzone w sklepieniu niebieskiem rzucały pyszne ognie. Wzrok obejmował widnokrąg od Krzyża Południowego do Gwiazdy Północnej; tych dwóch konstelacyi, które za 12.000 lat, wskutek cofania się punktów równonocnych odstąpią rolę swą gwiazd biegunowych, jedna gwiaździe Canopus, na półkuli południowej, druga gwiaździe Wega, na półkuli północnej. Wyobraźnia gubiła się w tej wspaniałej nieskończoności, wśród której sunął pocisk, jak nowa gwiazda ręką ludzką stworzona. Wśród głębokiej ciszy w przestworzu, gwiazdy te w ciemnościach nocy, świeciły jak spojrzenie pięknych oczu. Podróżnicy nasi, milcząc, podziwiali firmament gwiaździsty. Nareszcie z tego stanu zamyślenia wyrwało ich przykre uczucie. Było to zimno bardzo dotkliwe, które też wkrótce szyby okienek z wewnątrz pokryło grubą warstwą szronu. Słońce nie rzucało już wprost swych promieni na pocisk, który też powoli utracił ciepło nagromadzone w jego ścianach. Ciepło to przez promieniowanie wyparowało nagle w przestrzeń, a stąd wywiązało się nagłe obniżenie temperatury. Wilgoć zatem we wnętrzu zmieniała się w lód, doszedłszy do szyb, i przeszkadzała wszelkiej obserwacyi. Nicholl, spojrzawszy na termometr, spostrzegł, iż ten spadł do 17° niżej zera. Oszczędny Barbicane musiał więc uciec się nie tylko po światło, ale i po ciepło. Zimno w pocisku było nie do wytrzymania, mieszkańcy jego pomarznąć łatwo mogli. – Nie można się uskarżać – rzekł Ardan – na jednostajność podróży! Co to za rozmaitość, choćby tylko w temperaturze. Raz jesteśmy olśnieni światłem i spieczeni gorącem, jak Indyanie w Pampasach; to znowuż pogrążeni w ciemnościach nocy, wśród mrozu północnego, jak Eskimosy z pod bieguna! – Jakaż jest temperatura zewnętrzna? – zapytał Nicholl. – Taka, jak zwykle w przestrzeniach planetarnych – odpowiedział Barbicane. – Więc – dodał Ardan – czy nie byłaby korzystna sposobność do zrobienia doświadczenia, jakiego nie mogliśmy uczynić, skąpani w promieniach słonecznych? – Teraz – albo nigdy – odrzekł Barbicane. – Nie można być w lepszych, niż obecnie warunkach do przekonania się, czy obliczenia Fouriera i Pouilleta były dokładne. – W każdym jednak razie okropnie tu zimno – krzyknął Ardan. – Widzicie jak mróz osiada na szybach naszych okienek. Jak pójdzie tak dalej, wkrótce nasz własny oddech w postaci śniegu spadać nam będzie przy nogach. – Ustawię termometr – rzekł Barbicane. Rozumie się, iż termometr zwyczajny żadnegoby nie okazał rezultatu, wystawiony na powietrze w takich okolicznościach. Merkuryusz zamarzłby, bo przestaje być płynnym przy 42° niżej zera, lecz Barbicane zaopatrzył się w termometr systemu Walferdina, wskazujący minimum temperatury, nadzwyczaj nizkiej. Przed rozpoczęciem doświadczenia termometr powyższy porównany został z termometrem zwyczajnym, i Barbicane czynił przygotowania do użycia go teraz. – Jakże się do tego weźmiemy? – zapytał Nicholl. – Nic łatwiejszego – odpowiedział Ardan, który na każde zapytanie znajdował odpowiedź. – Otworzymy prędko okienko, wyrzucimy termometr a ten pójdzie za pociskiem, jak wszystkie inne przedmioty wyrzucone; za kwadrans znowu go wciągniemy… – Czy ręką? – zapytał Barbicane. – Tak, ręką! – odpowiedział Ardan. – Nie radzę ci tego próbować, mój przyjacielu, – rzekł Barbicane – bo zamiast ręki wciągnąłbyś chyba napowrót kikut bezkształtny i zmrożony. – Czy być może? – Doznałbyś uczucia takiego jak ze strasznego oparzenia, bo ciepło gwałtownie uchodzi z naszego ciała, lub też wchodzi do niego. Zresztą, nie jestem pewny, czy przedmioty wyrzucone przez nas, dotąd pociskowi towarzyszą. – Dlaczegóżby nie miały towarzyszyć? – spytał Nicholl. – Bo, jeżeli przebywamy atmosferę, choćby najmniej gęstą, przedmioty, o jakich mowa, pozostaną za nami. Ciemność nie pozwala nam sprawdzić czy bujają one jeszcze w przestrzeni. Otóż, aby nie narazić się na utratę naszego termometru, przywiążmy go, a potem będzie można napowrót go wciągnąć do pocisku. Zrobiono, jak radził Barbicane. Przez okienko szybko uchylone, Nicholl wyrzucił termometr, przywiązany na krótkim sznurku, aby go łatwiej było wciągnąć. Okienko uchylono przez jedną sekundę, a jednak i przez tę sekundę okropne zimno wcisnęło się do wnętrza pocisku. – Do tysiąca dyabłów! – wrzasnął francuz – w tym mrozie i niedźwiedź biały nie mógłby wytrzymać. Barbicane czekał pół godziny, sądząc, że czas ten wystarczy, aby pozwolić termometrowi dojść do poziomu temperatury przestworza, potem wciągnął go prędko do środka i zawołał: – 140° niżej zera. Pouillet miał zatem większą słuszność, niż Fourier. Taka była zastraszająca temperatura przestrzeni gwiaździstej. Taką być może była i temperatura lądów księżycowych, gdy gwiazda nocy przez promieniowanie utraciła poprzednio uzyskane ciepło.